


Evidence Gathering

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah kept him hopeful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Evidence Gathering  
> Characters: Hilary Becker and Sarah Page  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Sarah kept him hopeful.  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the Sarah Page drabble tree.  
> Warning: Canon character death  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Becker sighed, "we don't have to do this again. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure", Sarah said. "We might not find them but there might be some small clue, something helpful."

She smiled at Becker, he gave a slightly forced smile in return. He appreciated her efforts to keep him hopeful. He couldn't bring himself to write off his friends just yet but they could be anywhere.

The next day they spoke with Lester who approved their plan. Sarah never made it back. Every time Becker closed his eyes he'd see her battered, bloody body. There was little hope after that.


End file.
